


Mistletoe

by narmolania



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmolania/pseuds/narmolania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of Spock/Kirk and Spock/Bones kissing under a mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/albums/e103/Narmolania/?action=view&current=narmolania-Mistletoe.jpg)

  
Spock: To fully understand the earth tradition of "mistletoe", I do believe I need to repeat this experiment.

  
Bones: OK, Now I KNOW your just screwing with us.

  
Kirk: Then what have we been doing for the last three months?

  
Bones: -_- Realy?

  
Kirk: 8D

**Author's Note:**

> REFERENCE:  
> Kirk and Spock: http://filmlandempire.blogspot.com/2011/09/going-gayforgosling-bromance.html
> 
> McCoy Spock: http://image.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/56233/56233,1166475300,2/stock-photo-mistletoe-kiss-2350225.jpg
> 
> TUTORIALS:
> 
> COLORING: http://phobs.deviantart.com/art/Coloring-tutorial-166821497?q=boost%3Apopular%20coloring&qo=4
> 
> KISSING/HANDS: http://auroracarina-chan.deviantart.com/art/Tutorial-Hands-while-kissing-52195117?q=favby%3Anarmolania%2F2735087&qo=4
> 
>  
> 
> Originally submitted at:
> 
> Deviantart: http://narmolania.deviantart.com/#/d4kh9pz  
> Y!Gallery: http://www.y-gallery.net/view/851313/


End file.
